A New Cat
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: D'Void conquers the world before he adopts a cat, but the Null Guardians are not happy about the new addition to the family.


I don't own Ben 10 characters.

''You will always be my pets,'' D'Void said to two Null Guardians. He smiled as he scratched their faces. He glanced at a portal as it formed in the sky. ''Let's get out of the Null Void and conquer the world. There are many humans to devour. You will never starve.''

D'Void sat on a Null Guardian's back. Multiple Null Guardians flew to him. ''We can conquer Bellwood first, my army. Locate the Tennysons before you devour them. The Tennysons will not be able to defeat me.'' D'Void grinned at every Null Guardian. ''Perhaps the Tennysons can be appetizers.''

D'Void held the Null Guardian's sides while it approached the portal. He began to glance over his shoulder. The other Null Guardians followed him.  
D'Void looked ahead before he went through the portal.

It was another sunny day in Bellwood. D'Void saw the blue sky and continued to grin. *What a beautiful day. The Tennysons should enjoy their final moments alive* he thought. D'Void watched as the portal closed. He looked down before he tilted his head due to curiosity.

A stray black cat wandered the streets of Bellwood. It saw the Null Guardians' wings and mouths on their faces. It hissed at them.

D'Void's Null Guardian flew to the cat. His eyes became wide after the creature snapped near the cat. He scowled at the Null Guardian. ''You are not going to eat other animals. Humans are exceptions. You may eat them.''

After dismounting, D'Void crouched in front of the cat. He smiled. ''You will be safe with me.'' D'Void extended a hand before the cat approached him. He grinned after it licked his hand. He lifted the cat.

''You are going to be my new pet.'' The cat purred in D'Void's arms. D'Void heard the Null Guardians as they snarled. He glanced over his shoulder another time. Frowning, he focused on the Null Guardians. ''You will always be my pets.'' He stood while the cat still purred.

''Find the Tennysons as soon as possible. I will wander the streets of Bellwood with my new pet. Maybe I'll rest later. I don't know yet,'' D'Void said to the Null Guardians. He heard the creatures while they snarled another time. D'Void's frown was still on his face. He viewed the Null Guardians departing.

D'Void walked while he scratched the cat's face. A grin formed on his face as it continued to purr. *A name for you. A name. A name* he thought.  
After frowning another time, he shrugged. *I can name you later* D'Void thought. The corners of his mouth stretched from ear to ear after the cat fell asleep in his arms.

''Good idea. We can rest for some time,'' D'Void muttered. He walked into a dark alley before he sat with his back against a building.  
He thought he viewed a Null Guardian flying by the alley. D'Void shrugged and closed his eyes.

One hour passed before many Null Guardians approached D'Void. They screeched.

D'Void opened his eyes. They were wide for a few seconds. His shoulders slumped after he saw the Null Guardians. ''You found the Tennysons?''  
he muttered.

A Null Guardian began to screech.

''You never found the Tennysons,'' D'Void muttered. He looked down before he saw his empty arms. His jaw dropped in utter disbelief. *My new pet ran? I have to find it* he thought. He stood and ran out of the alley.

The Null Guardians followed D'Void again.

D'Void ran by stores and found himself in a neighborhood. He stopped running the minute he saw a black cat near two ten-year-old girls.  
*Hm?* he thought with wide eyes.

The cat meowed and ran in front of the grinning girls.

''There is something familiar about that cat,'' D'Void muttered under his breath. After shrugging, he ran. D'Void eventually stopped running.  
*I will probably never find my cat* he thought before his shoulders slumped again. He glanced at a few empty houses. They were empty like his arms.

*My pets never located the Tennysons. I never found my new pet.* D'Void's eyes became bigger after most of the Null Guardians surrounded him. He began to wonder if the Null Guardians took the cat and placed it with a family. D'Void scowled. He shook his head. *My pets would never...*

One of the Null Guardians embraced D'Void.

*At least the cat is probably in a safe place.*

Another smile returned. D'Void scratched the Null Guardians' faces again. ''You will always be my pets.''

The End


End file.
